Oldies But Goldies
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: Toby once again proves that he's a Really Useful Engine.


Toby the Tram Engine is one of the main engines that many engines and even people look up to. He always works hard and completes his jobs on time.

One day, the Duke and Duchess wanted to see the Ffarquhar Branch Line.

"I don't understand why you want to go there so badly..." grumped Spencer as he approached the Vicarstown Bridge, "After all, it's only a branchline."

"We never got to see it before," explained the Duke, "and I heard that it's got nice scenery too."

"Don't forget the theater," reminded the Duchess, "There's always a play at the town of Knapford. Today we're going to see 'Hamlet'."

"But dear, I thought we were going to travel on the branchline, not gallivant off to the cinema."

"You promised me that we would go. So that is that!" retorted the Duchess. The signal went up and Spencer steamed on.

"Remember, if you second thoughts, just let me know!" called Spencer, but the Duke and Duchess paid no attention; they were arguing about which play there were going to see.

Spencer smugly steamed into Elsbridge, looking over and seeing Toby with Henrietta puffing into the station.

This isn't our guaranteed connection, is it Toby?" asked Henrietta. Toby chuckled.

"I don't think so, Henrietta. But It does look important."

The Duke and Duchess climbed out of the coach.

"Ah, Toby! Can you give us a lift?" asked the Duke. Toby smiled.

"Of course!"

"Why that old thing? He can barely even shunt the express!" boasted Spencer, "I'm glad the Duke and Duchess don't have a weakling like you!"

"Spencer, that'll do..." scolded the Duchess. Spencer sighed.

"Strength doesn't matter, as long as you're Really Useful." chuckled Toby, "I'd have thought you'd know that by now." Gordon arrived with the express, and the passengers got on board.

Spencer shivered at the thought. Toby puffed away with his passengers and the Duke and Duchess.

"Strength does matter! Humph!" snorted Spencer.

Toby puffed happily along Thomas' Branch Line.

"Very nice!" said the Duke.

"Can we get to the play now?" asked the Duchess. The Duke snorted and looked out the window once more. Toby finally stopped at Ffarquhar where Thomas was with Annie and Clarabel.

"Hello Thomas. Can you take the Duke and Duchess along with your passengers to Knapford?" Thomas grinned.

"Of course! There's plenty of room inside Annie."

Thank you Toby, for a wonderful ride." smiled the Duchess and they climbed into Annie and Clarabel. Thomas set off for Knapford while Toby set off for the quarry to work with Mavis.

As he puffed along the Quarry Tramroad, he couldn't help thinking about what Spencer had said.

"Weakling... Rubbish!" he thought. He sighed and tried to shake it off.

Soon, he was at the quarry with the workmen.

"Hello, Toby!" smiled Mavis. Toby didn't answer; he was too busy thinking. "Toby?" Toby jumped.

"Oh, sorry Mavis. I'm just a bit... Troubled, I suppose."

"About what?" asked Mavis kindly.

"Well, it was Spencer. You can probably figure out the rest." Mavis' smile faded; she had heard about the silver engine, and had even met him on a couple of occasions, and from what she had heard, he wasn't a friendly engine.

"Is there anything I can do?" Toby sighed.

"Not really. Spencer isn't that bad of engine, just full of himself." Toby said no more, and he quietly arranged some trucks. A worried look crossed Mavis' face.

"I hope it doesn't bother him too much..." she thought as she scuttled away. Toby soon arranged a long train of trucks, and set off for the Docks. His driver sensed that something was wrong.

"Would like to talk about it?" he asked. Toby frowned.

"There's nothing to talk about. Spencer said an insult, and I'm not really bothered. It just bothers me that he gets pleasure out of saying what he says."

"Well, don't listen to what bossy boilers like Spencer say. It's nothing to worry about." Toby smiled weakly; he quite understood and decided not to let big engines bother him. He soon arrived at Knapford, where the stationmaster was holding a red flag.

"Spencer's injector has failed up ahead. You're the only engine available to rescue him." Toby couldn't help chuckling as his driver uncoupled the trucks. "So the silver showoff has broken down.. Serves him right!"

At the middle of the line, Spencer was red in the face and sulked. The Duke and Duchess were cross.

"I never got to the theater!" complained the Duchess.

"Now, now, dear. We can always see it again."

"Yeah, sure. You promised me!"

"Would a box of chocolate help you?" comforted the Duke.

"No..." replied the Duchess flatly.

"Oh the indignity!" groaned the silver engine. Just then, a bell sounded. "Oh, no! That can't be! It's-"

"Toby the Tram Engine, at the ready!" chuckled the tram engine, "So... I suppose strength isn't everything, is it?" Spencer sulked crossly as Toby buffered up to the coach.

"You can't push the train!" objected Spencer.

"I pushed Gordon up a hill once with the whole express, so I'll surely push one coach." replied Toby. He rang his bell. "Ready?" Spencer grumped.

"Ready..." Toby pushed and he pushed. His little wheels whirred as the train began to move. Toby grinned as his driver cheered him on.

"That's one for you, zero for Silver Steam!" laughed the driver. He pushed Spencer past Tidmouth Sheds on the way to Crovan's Gate. Some of the engines were there.

"Look at that! Toby's pushing the train!" gasped Percy, "How is it that old engines tend to do such heroic things?"

"This wouldn't be the first time..." chuckled Edward. Spencer blushed with embarrassment all the way to the Steamworks, where Victor and Kevin were waiting.

"Welcome, my friend!" chuffed Victor, "What can I do for you?"

"Spencer's injector has failed, Victor. He needs it fixed so he can return to the Mainland." "

And quickly, too!" added the Duke, as he climbed out of the coach, "I have a meeting to attend." Victor smiled.

"Don't worry, the men will mend you in no time, Spencer. Right, Kevin?" Kevin was driving by, and had nearly had an accident. "

Right, boss! No slip of the hook!" and he lowered his load onto the ground, then went off. Spencer blew steam angrily as Toby left.

"What an ending to a horrible day..."

Toby was rather cheerful; Spencer had learned his lesson hopefully, and he was back to his wise, old self.


End file.
